


The First Night

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up, River. I need to say this," he interrupted her. "I don't fall in love. But that doesn't mean I can't..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

The Doctor and River Song listened to the towers sing. They'd had a lovely meal and were still sitting at their table, drinking the remains of their second bottle of wine.

River felt odd. She wasn't sure what to label the feeling as. The more she tried to think about it, the less she could and she was confused. She decided to focus on the Doctor. She watched him closely again, as she'd been doing for most of the evening. That's when she noticed the ring on his finger. She picked his hand up off the table to get a closer look.

The Doctor smiled excitedly at her. He'd wondered how long it would take her to notice the ring. River looked up and caught him smiling at her.

"Yes, it is," the Doctor told her.

"I never asked anything," River replied, putting his hand back down.

"But you were thinking things. Yes, it's my wedding ring, dear. In this regeneration I've always worn it."

"Which wedding is it for?"

He knew she meant which wife, it was written all over her face. That proved it. He'd made a terrible job of trying to tell her how he felt.

He had tried to talk to her about it earlier, by comparing their marriage to the Singing Towers. It was, after all, the kind of thing River had been doing before. He had hoped that she'd understand. He'd found it all far to difficult and didn't want to have to do it again. But it seemed he had to.

"It's not for a wedding, it's for a wife," he watched her expression become a little more worried and hopeful.

"Which one?"

"The only one that matters," he hoped she'd get it by the way he looked at her, but he didn't think she did. "You, dear."

Her face was a picture. It was full of emotions that she hid before the Doctor could decipher them. She stood up and went back over to the balcony. He allowed her a few moments to herself before joining her.

"I'll have to get one now," River told him, smiling.

The Doctor chuckled.

It was now or never. He had to tell her and he'd been getting it wrong for far too long as it was. He kept staring at the towers, too nervous to even take his eyes off them. He drew in a shaky breath and steeled himself.

"You were right," the Doctor said, still not looking at her.

"What about?" River was afraid she knew the answer and was trying to hide the hurt from her voice.

"You said that I don't fall in love with people. You were right," the Doctor noticed River let a tear fall down her face before putting her walls back up as if he hadn't just hurt her like a punch in the face.

"Sweetie, I..."

"Shut up, River. I need to say this," the Doctor interrupted her and tightened his grip on the railing. "I don't fall in love. But that doesn't mean I can't. It's just not something I do or something I'm particularly looking for. So when I fell for you, it scared me. Terrified would be a better word, actually. I wasn't used to feeling what I felt and feel for you. I didn't know what to do or how to behave. I was a bit short tempered and unkind, wasn't I? I'm sorry. I was scared and tried to run away. I'm a coward emotionally. Always have been. I was too scared to tell you how I feel and I tried to run. I'm glad I didn't get far now, and I never meant to hurt you. I stopped wanting to run soon after you kissed me that first time, and when you kissed me, I knew it was too late to try. But I was still scared, still am after all this time. But that doesn't matter anymore. I couldn't tell you how I felt with words, so I tried to show you instead. I thought you knew. You always know everything. I thought I didn't have to say. I was wrong. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't make it clearer. Sorry I didn't tell you every single day like a proper husband should. This me, I hope I'm better at it. I hope I haven't got this wrong, too. Because I can't even begin to find the words to express how I feel about you, but I now know you have to be told anyway. So I will, I promise. You will not leave this planet at the end with any doubt that I love you more than time itself."

River blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes. Or tried to. They ran down her face, hot and fast as her mind relived every date the Doctor had taken her on. She remembered all the time he spent with her, every grand, sweeping gesture and every romantic dinner. She looked back on it all, searching for any signs that he was telling the truth. Oh, but his new, old face told her that he was.

When River hadn't said anything or teased him for being a sentimental idiot, the Doctor bravely turned his head to face her. Concern was etched into his every feature and tears were still fresh on his cheeks. He reached out a hand to wipe away her own tears with his thumb, concern morphing into confusion.

"I did get that right, didn't I? Because if there's something wrong..." he was cut off by River's mouth as she kissed him softly.

She pulled back and looked tearfully into his eyes.

"You got that right, my love," she told him happily.

 

 

The Doctor carried River to their room on the TARDIS and placed her on the bed. She smiled seductively at him as she sprayed herself with her perfume. She was surrounded by a golden glow and her clothes changed into sexy underwear and a black, short, almost transparent dressing gown.

The Doctor looked down at his own clothes - the suit and the tie and the shiny shoes - and sighed.

"I could do with one of those," he muttered Scottishly, before bending down to take off his shoes and socks.

River just laughed and got up off the bed.

She removed his tie first. She undid it slowly before tossing it on the bed. Then she unbuttoned his shirt, making an almost forensic examination of every bit of him she uncovered. She looked at him as though he was a Christmas present she was unwrapping, and to her, he probably was. She pushed his shirt and jacket off his shoulders together before pulling his shirt tails out of his trousers to enable the clothing to fall to the floor.

River put her hands to his newly bare chest and felt his double heartbeat through his skin.

"Are you going to take my trousers off or do I have to do it for you?" the Doctor's harsh accent sounded.

River knelt before him, her smirking face a mere inch away from the bulge in his trousers. The Doctor gasped when he felt her hot breath through the fabric.

She undid his button fly and pulled his trousers down to his ankles. He helped her get them past his feet.

She looked at his underpants, amused.

"Question marks?" she smirked.

"What's wrong with that?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're out of the pairs with the spaceships and dinosaurs on them."

"Shut up. And to be honest, I'd quite like to be out of this pair too."

River's smirk transformed into a radiant grin. Her hands closed around the waistband of his underwear and pulled them off.

The Doctor dragged River up forcefully then pushed her down onto the bed. He climbed above her and yanked open her dressing gown, her sexy underwear joining his clothes, piled up on the floor.

River's hands searched the Doctor's new body, learning him all over again. He bent down and kissed her deeply on the lips. She delighted in his new mouth, running her tongue along his and finding out how to make him moan.

The Doctor cupped her breasts in his hands and teased her nipples, causing River to hiss and bite on his lower lip. He pulled back from the kiss, leaving a trail of little kisses along her jaw and neck.

He ran his tongue over her breasts, biting at her nipples. River's fingers dug into his shoulder blades and her hips rotated and shifted against his.

The Doctor moved down his wife's body to her cunt and knelt between her legs. He lent down and ran his tongue along her slick folds. She whimpered. Her legs wrapped around him as his thumb found her clit and pressed down hard. She gasped, then groaned as his tongue found her entrance and slipped inside. She withered against him, growing tighter and tighter around his tongue.

Then he lifted his head up and smiled at her. She growled frustratedly.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, eyes nothing more than black orbs.

The Doctor didn't answer. He just removed her legs from around his neck and moved back up her body. He lined himself up with her entrance, then sank his erection into her. River's head rolled back and a beautiful noise escaped her throat at the feeling of him filling her.

His hips pounded into hers violently and she wrapped her legs around him again. The heels of her feet dug into his arse, pushing him down into her.

The Doctor bent down until River's breasts were pressed against his chest. Her nails were leaving marks on his shoulders and her cries became louder. His mouth met hers and she groaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. He bit her lip before pulling away, panting for breath.

He'd moved to far above her, River liked him right up against her. Too incoherent for words, she pulled him back to her and bit him hard at the base of his neck. His cry of suprise, pain and pleasure was muffled by her golden curls, which where invading his face.

He increased his pace and she increased in volume until she was finally screaming with pleasure as she came with him.

He flopped down, exhausted on top of her, breathing ragged.

"How was that?" the Doctor asked once he'd gotten his breath back.

"Brilliant, sweetie," she smiled. "Can we do it again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
